


Spies and Artists: the most unlikely of groups

by motomultii



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Artists, Gen, Spies, Yeonjuns sort of an asshole, gyu is also sort of an asshole, no relationships - Freeform, sometimes blood mentions?, soob doesn’t want to cause any trouble, tae and kai have to deal with cranky beomgyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motomultii/pseuds/motomultii
Summary: Yeonjun and Soobin are spies for the Korean government. They’re investigating a corrupt business man who might be making counterfeit money. They have to stay in an apartment to get to know the boss. The thick headed landlord who rents the apartment out to them doesn’t realize he gives them the entirely wrong apartment room and they end up staying at 3 college student’s already occupied apartment while they’re on a trip in Europe.
Relationships: Platonic OT5 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is an au i originally posted on my twitter account, but those give me a headache so I’m posting it here! 
> 
> Also, their ages are boosted up to 18-22 !

Yeonjun lugs his two suitcases out of the airport as soobin carries his duffel bag full of clothes. 

“I told you not to bring so much equipment. The longest we’re gonna stay here is at least like 3 months.” Soobin says in a hushed tone. 

“You never know. Something could mess up or we could lose the guy. we can never be too careful.” Yeonjun replies. Soobin sighs and puts his bag into the back of the taxi cab as Yeonjun struggles to shove his suitcases into the trunk. Soobin snickers in the back seat before giving the taxi driver the directions to the apartment building. Yeonjun finally slams the trunk shut and gets in next to him. 

“You guys from around here?” The taxi driver asks. 

“Yeah, we’re just visiting from Seoul. We have a business meeting to attend.” Soobin replies. The taxi driver nods and heads for the location. After a short drive, they arrive at the building. 

“Here’s your stop.” Yeonjun thanks the man and pays him. They get out of the car and Soobin immediately walks to the building, leaving Yeonjun to drag his two suitcases up the steep stairs. They go inside and Yeonjun is out of breath. 

“You... could’ve helped me... yknow...” 

Soobin looks at Yeonjun. 

“I know I could’ve. But I didn’t.” Soobin smirks and walks over to the door that reads ‘landlord’. 

Yeonjun rolls his eyes and follows. Soobin politely knocks on the door. It opens, and there stands a middle aged man. 

“Hello sir. We’re here to rent an apartment. We don’t know which apartments are renting you because they didn’t have room numbers on the website.” Soobin says. Yeonjun gives Soobin a crazy look like he’s trying to say  
“you didn’t check?!” 

The man nods and looks down at a clipboard on his desk, and grabs a pair of keys shortly after. 

“Room 2B, the second floor. Enjoy your stay.” The man says, handing Yeonjun the keys. 

“Thank you sir. Have a nice day.” Yeonjun smiles politely and takes the keys as they head up to the second floor. 

They take the elevator only because Soobin didn’t want to hear anymore of his complaining when he tries to drag those heavy suitcases up the stairs. They get to the apartment and head in. The interior is modern looking, the walls painted a nice off-white. Paintings sit on the walls, as well as a whole wall that looks dedicated to painting on. The furniture is old but fancy. 

“For an apartment that’s rented out it sure looks very nice.” Yeonjun says. 

“Some artist must’ve lived here before us.” Soobin says, dragging his finger along the painted wall, a woman smoking a cigarette is displayed. “And they were one hell of an artist.” 

Yeonjun grabs an apple from the table and bites into it. “They were.” 

Yeonjun walks down the hall and looks into the rooms at the end of the hall. One has a single bed and bunk beds and the other is a single room with a king sized bed. 

“I call the room with the bunk beds.”

After hours of being in the apartment and setting up equipment, they’re finally done. Yeonjun grabs a suitcase and opens it. A hologram of the profile of the man they’re hunted down is displayed. Soobin double taps the picture on the man and zooms in. 

“Hyong Dongwook. Known for past arrests regarding robberies and domestic abuse.” Soobin reads out. 

“We got a real asshole to catch this time around.” Yeonjun says. Soobin nods and agrees and continues to read the rest of the description to himself.


	2. Chapter Two

Beomgyu is currently seeking death. He’s cramped on a shitty airplane full of smelly people while his seat gets repeatedly kicked by a five year old. He looks to his side and sees Kai and Taehyun asleep in the seats next to him. 

“If death were to show up now and offer to take me now I’d go.” Beomgyu said so no one into particular. 

“You owe me a dollar, I wouldn’t seek death so soon.” Taehyun said, coming out of his sleep. 

“Look who’s finally awake. How was your sleep, sleeping beauty?” Taehyun rolls his eyes and laughs. 

“Pretty bad.” They both chuckle. The intercom turns on and a beep is heard. 

“We are now landing. Buckle up and stay seated as we descend onto the ground.” The man says. Taehyun taps Kai on the shoulder for him to put on his seatbelt and they finally land. 

Getting off of the plane was a little bit of a struggle. All three of them had jet lag. Kai ended up leaving his backpack on the plane, full of his art supplies and things he’s gotten from Europe, Taehyun and Beomgyu’s bag get lost in the baggage claim, and they can’t even get a cab until an hour later because of the traffic. 

Hours later after getting all of their luggage and finally catch a cab, they arrive at their apartment building. They drag their luggage up the stairs and into the elevator. Taehyun digs the keys out of his pocket as they wait for the elevator. 

“I honestly didn’t wanna go on the trip. The only real reason I wanted to go was because Paris has better quality paint then here.” Kai and Beomgyu mumble in agreement was they walk towards the door. Taehyun sticks the key in the door and bursts through, suddenly taken back when he sees 2 young men sitting on their couch, one eating an apple and the other looking at a hologram.


	3. Chapter Three

Soobin suddenly slams the suitcase shut and both of them stand up from the couch. 

“Excuse me. I don’t know WHAT you think you’re doing just bursting into our apartment like this.” Yeonjun says. 

“Your apartment? We rent out this apartment. Why don’t you get your asses out of here before we call the fucking police!” Beomgyu yells, tired and angry. All he wants to do is lay in his bed and sleep for eternity but these two walnuts are standing in his living room insisting this is their place. Taehyun puts his hand on Beomgyu’s shoulder. 

“Chill out.” He says. He walks in front and looks at the men. “There might’ve been a misunderstanding. The apartment being rented out in this building is next door. Except... they just came back from a trip in Europe. I don’t know where you can go but you sure as hell can’t stay here.” Taehyun explains. 

Yeonjun, getting angry, starts to step closer to Taehyun and pokes his chest. 

“We’re here for important business. We can’t just leave.” Yeonjun says through gritted teeth. Beomgyu pushes Taehyun back and gets in Yeonjun’s face. Beomgyu is about to throw a punch when Kai grabs his arm and pulls him back. 

“Alright. ALRIGHT! You guys can stay until the morning so you can find a place to stay tomorrow. Just please, we don’t want blood on our fucking carpet after getting back from a trip.” Kai yells. Beomgyu pushes past everyone and goes into the room with the single bed. They all stand there awkwardly as they hear him mutter to himself and throw Soobin’s duffel bag out of the room. He slams the door shut. 

“You guys can sleep out here. I’ll go grab you guys some blankets and pillows.” Taehyun and Kai walk down the hall, leaving dumbfounded Soobin and Yeonjun to fight over who is sleeping on the couch. 

In the end, Soobin ends up getting the couch. Yeonjun curls up on the floor and sleeps there.

************************

The next morning Beomgyu comes out of the bedroom, still fuming about having two strangers in the middle of their living room. He storms into the kitchen and bangs the pots and pans, not giving a fuck to the world around him as he takes out the tea kettle. He sets it on the stove with a loud bang that jolts both Yeonjun and Soobin awake. Yeonjun pulls the blanket over his head and Soobin gets up and heads to the restroom. Kai comes out of his room with a sour look on his face. He walks up to Gyu and smacks him on the shoulder. 

“Keep your anger the fuck down, you’ll wake up the whole damn building.” He mutters, getting the milk out and drinking it straight from the carton. 

“Also, be respectful. We have guests.” Taehyun says, walking in and stopping Kai from drinking. Soobin walks into the kitchen after folding up his blanket and laying it on the couch. 

“I would very much like to apologize for bursting into your home like this. We had no idea you guys lived here, we promise.” He says. 

“I’m just glad we got somewhere to stay.” Yeonjun says, walking past Gyu and checking the cabinets. That makes Gyu even more angry, and Taehyun and Kai are a little taken back. 

“Yeonjun, this isn’t our apartment. Get away from the cabinets,” Soobin says, pulling Yeonjun back and pushing him to the side. “Excuse him. He can have a bit of an bitchy attitude in the morning.” 

Yeonjun sits at the kitchen table and mutters under his breath, “bitchy attitude my ass...” 

Gyu slams his cup down on the counter. “Who the hell are you guys anyways? We walked in last night seeing a hologram, you’ve gotta have some kind of explanation for that.” 

Soobin looks at Yeonjun. Yeonjun shakes his head no. “No. Absolutely not.” Soobin tilts his head, trying to persuade him. Yeonjun shakes his head no again. Soobin ignores his protests in the ends and looks back up at Gyu. 

“Alright. This is a long story though so get comfortable.” As soon as he says this, Taehyun and Kai immediately a take seat in the chairs next to Yeonjun, and Gyu leans against the counter. Yeonjun sighs and runs his hands through his hair. 

“You’re gonna get us killed...”


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! there’s a slight blood mention in this chapter !!

All five of them went out into the living room. Taehyun, Kai, and Gyu sat on the couch and Yeonjun sat in the chair next to the couch. Soobin nervously rubbed his hands together and sighed. He looked at Yeonjun. Yeonjun just started back at him. He sighed a minute later, getting the idea. 

“Where is your fire detector?” He says, getting up. Gyu looks at him questioningly. 

“Why the hell do you need to know where the fire detector is?” 

“Do you want to be killed?” 

“I-“ Before Gyu could retaliate, Kai points to the fire detector on the ceiling right under Yeonjun. He stands on the chair and unscrews it. 

“Can we have an explanation at least on why you’re taking apart our fire detector?” 

“In every house in Korea there’s always a mini microphone somewhere in the house. It’s the government’s way of tracking everything everyone says at every time of the day.” Soobin explains. 

“How... do you guys know all of this?” They don’t answer for a moment as Soobin closes all the curtains and shuts off all of the lights as Yeonjun yanks the microphone out of the fire detector, screws it back on and crushes it. Soobin opens the suitcase and the hologram pops up once again. 

“We’re spies.” The three on the couch sit dumbfounded on the couch. 

“How.. w.... why are you guys here then???” 

“Well, if you’d let him explain, maybe you can find out.” Yeonjun said back. 

“No need to get your panties in a fuckin twist.” Kai replies. 

“We’re here on a mission.” 

“Obviously...” Gyu mutters under his breath. 

“We have to find a man who is notorious for counterfeit money.” Soobin continues to explain. 

“He’s using this money to buy and sell drugs without needing to spend his own money.” 

“Ah. Is this guy dangerous?” Taehyun asks. 

“Extremely,” Yeonjun says, walking up to the hologram and swiping a few things away, then double tapping the picture of the man. It reads “Hyong Dongwook”, contradicting what Yeonjun had just said, the man didn’t look dangerous at all. His face was fat and round and he was balding. 

“He has been is many gang wars since he was like 13, being born into organized crime.” Yeonjun clicks on a video. It shows the man just seen in the picture choke slam a security guard, and shoot a man. The man’s blood splatters all across the room, making all the boys on the couch flinch. Kai looked like he was gonna throw up. Soobin clicks off of the video and brings back up Dongwook’s profile. 

“We’re planning on meeting him for ‘business purposes’ on Wednesday. We’ll have to be out of here as soon as possible after arresting him. He has so many people in his gang, we don’t know when they could come out of nowhere.” Soobin then explains. 

“I... um see how important the reason you are here is. If you would like to, we, uh, wouldn’t mind you guys staying here until Wednesday I guess.” Gyu says. Taehyun is surprised to say the least. Kai knew he’d come around. 

“A-are you sure? We could-“ 

“Great! Thanks a ton!!” Yeonjun interrupts Soobin and heads down the hallway. 

“Now if you excuse me, I’ll be taking a shower!!” He says, the bathroom door slamming behind him. 

“Uh, I very much apologize for him. He isn’t the friendliest. Sadly I was stuck with him as a partner.” 

“It’s alright, he just won’t get any of the chicken we’ll order tonight,” Taehyun chuckles, grabbing his phone and dialing the number for takeout. 

They had 2 boxes of chicken and had random conversation about what to do if people came up to the door asking for Soobin and Yeonjun. The day was coming to an end. Kai and Taehyun were still a little shaken up about that video that was seen earlier, which Beomgyu definitely yelled about to Soobin. Even though Soobin apologized so many times Beomgyu was still hesitant to let it go. 

*******************

The rest of the day, as well as the rest of the few days up to Wednesday was great. No mishaps. No scary government officials at their door. The 2 boys woke up early to get ready. The meeting was at 9:00 am, so they got up around 7:00 am because it takes about an hour for Yeonjun to style his hair. Yeonjun buttons the last button on his shirt as Soobin zips up his suitcase and brings it to the door. 

“Well this was an interesting trip. What are the chances of ending up in someone else’s apartment?” Yeonjun asks, chuckling. 

“Not very likely. Also, why are you such an ass? Like you can’t speak to them without giving attitude.” 

“Well as a spy I’m taught not to trust anyone,” he says, straightening his tie. He turns and looks Soobin in the eyes and pats him on the shoulder. 

“And neither should you.” He lets go of his shoulder and walks out to the living room. 

The room is filled with an alarm sound. Yeonjun looks around the living room and hears it coming from the brief case. 

He walks over to it and opens it up. There’s a hologram call from their boss. Mr. Kwon. Yeonjun takes a deep breath and picks up the call. 

“Mr. Kwon. It’s nice to speak with you today. What makes you call?” He asks politely. 

“It seems like you were somehow distracted on your mission and didn’t notice that Dongwook declined your meeting last minute. Said your offer was too suspicious. Find another way to get into contact with him or both you and Mr. Choi will be laid off.” He doesn’t even wait for a reply before hanging up, leaving a frustrated Yeonjun in front of the blue hologram. 

“Shit..”


	5. Chapter Five

At 11:31 am, Yeonjun and Soobin are sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. “It’s been a long, long time” plays out of a speaker from the living room. It sure as hell scares the shit out of the two that Yeonjun almost spits out his coffee and Soobin jumps.

They look into the hallway and see Taehyun come out of the room with a box. They observe him for a little bit. He sets the box down and takes out a paint brush. He opens the red paint and starts to paint on the wall. After about 20 minutes of painting he moves out of the way and a beautiful painting of a red head sits upon the wall. Taehyun walks into the kitchen to wash his paint brushes when he screams, seeing Soobin and Yeonjun watching him. 

“What the hell are you guys still doing here? Were you watching me the whole time?!” 

“Our guy got away.. He canceled the meeting last minute...” 

“We might need to stay here a little longer....”

**********************

When Beomgyu woke up he heard music as usual. He also heard more than 2 pairs of feet walking around the apartment. 

Having the biggest room with only a bed, a bookcase, and a small desk in the corner, he could hear noises easily from outside. 

He gets up and walks out into the living room. The room smelt of Kai’s famous blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes. He walked into the kitchen without looking at the couch or the dining table. 

He gets himself a cup of coffee and he goes to sit at the table, only to see that both Soobin and Yeonjun are sitting there. 

Beomgyu stands for a few minutes, confused and irritated at the same time, before sitting across from Yeonjun. 

“Don’t look at me like that. Our guy canceled the interview. We can’t control it.” Yeonjun said, seeing Beomgyu glaring at him. 

“Yeah gyu, just chill out. They couldn’t do anything about it. He must’ve gotten suspicious or something.” Kai said, placing a plate of pancakes in front of Beomgyu. 

Curious, Taehyun asks, “Does he know what you two look like? Has he seen your faces before?” 

“Well. That was part of the plan we were still trying to figure out. He has seen us before, and we had no idea what we were going to do when we got into the office.” Soobin replies. 

“They know what you look like?? And you think it was a GOOD IDEA to go in with no backup?!” Beomgyu said, astonished. 

Yeonjun and Soobin share a look. Yeonjun sighs before answering. 

“We... were gonna ask you three if you could help us out a little bit.”


End file.
